Your Dirty Little Secret
by AndieXD
Summary: Bellatrix X Remus One-Shot. The Meeting that may have turned Bellatrix the way she was. The Bellatrix that was The Dark Lord's most loyal servant, The Bellatrix that despises filthy creatures such as Werewolves.


_Bellatrix Black X Remus Lupin_

Your Dirty Little Secret

Bellatrix stood in the Astronomy Tower with a smile on her face, not one of evil and dark thoughts just pure excitement. She paced around the top floor of the tower as she caught sight of her reflection in window and then fixed her hair wiped away some stray make up which had run at some point in the school day as she neatened her Slytherin robes. Once happy with her reflection she smiled but the smile fell from her face as she saw the boy she was meeting, Remus Lupin hugging and laughing with a Hufflepuff girl she knew nothing of. She felt a droplet fall from her eye at the sight but quickly wiped the mascara dyed tear away as she'd be damned if she let Remus know the hold he held over her. Bellatrix turned away from the window in disgust, from the scene that for all see knew could have been perfectly friendly. Bellatrix looked up as she heard footsteps approaching up the spiral staircase and smiled as she saw the messy head of brown hair and then saw Remus' face and ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Remus, for a moment there I thought you weren't coming" she said brightly as Remus smiled softly as held her close to his lanky body.

"I promised you, didn't I?" Remus said giving her that cheeky grin of his that she was growing to love. Remus gave her an intent and passionate kiss and caressed her cheek. Bellatrix rested one hand shoulder and the other gently griping his neck as he kissed her so intently, she then saw flashes of the image of him with that Hufflepuff she witnessed minutes before rushed through her head as she pushed him away, to swing a hard slap at his face letting her finger nails sink into his skin leaving prominent scratch marks across his cheek. Bellatrix walked away from him, leaving him holding the lightly wounded cheek in his palm.

"What the actual hell Bella!" he exclaimed to her in a raised voice.

"Who is she?" she asked him calmly even though her obvious anger could be heard under her calm demeanour, she looked at Remus' vacant expression as her eyes narrowed on him "I said who is she!" Bellatrix screamed at him. Remus looked at her confused as he walked to her slowly concentrating on her hand in case she swung for him again even though one of the reasons he liked her was her feisty nature.

"Bella calm down, there are plenty of 'she's' in this school which one are you talking about?" he asked her as he pointed out off the window she was stood at when she saw the moment she was so angered over.

"The dirty little Hufflepuff slut you were consorting with right there, right in front of my face!" she yelled at him. Remus took a while to think about it.

"You don't mean Glenda Bayle do you, Glenda one of my good friends, Who I wasn't consorting with but congratulating her on her engagement to Leon Chittock, their due to marry at the end of seventh year" Remus Stated as he couldn't believe that was why he ended up with stinging scratched cheek and he gave a heavy sigh. Bellatrix looked up at the brunette rather rosy cheeked through her embarrassment and feeling foolish for having gotten so wound up over something so innocent she turned and looked out of the window.

"Well that looked a little more than friendly from where I was standing" Bellatrix said so quietly her words were barely auditable. Remus smiled and shook his head at her with a small smile playing on his thin lips. He walked up behind her and lightly rested his hand on the girl's hip using the other to sweep her raven black curls out of her face and kissed her cheek sweetly then brought is lips close to her ear.

"Don't get me wrong Glenda is pretty and everything but compared to you she's nothing, you're so beautiful Bella" he whispered to her and kissed her neck tenderly. A soppy smile had appeared on Bellatrix's beautifully pale face and she turned and looked up at Remus and kissed him passionately as he wrapped his arms around her tightly kissing the girl just as intensely as she was kissing him, he picked her up and sat her down on a desk, Bellatrix giggled as he put her on the desk then smiled up as him as he pulled back.

"What did you want to talk to me about" she asked curiously. Remus heard her words and gave a heavy and regretful sigh as he nervously put his hands in his pocket clenching the lining in his hands. Bellatrix watched his ridged body language, she felt uncomfortable just watching him.

"Remus, what's the matter? You're not dying, are you?" she asked him scared as she knew whatever they were going to talk about it was going to be serious. Remus turned to look at her but chuckled at her question.

"No Bella, I'm not dying, it's just that I'm going to have to stop seeing you" he said quietly as she gave him a confused look.

"What!" she said in shock that he would just come out with that.

"I have to stop seeing you Bella, your sisters are becoming suspicious, I have Andromeda randomly smiling at me in the corridors, Narcissa threatening me to leave you alone not to mention Sirius asking me why I spend so much time with you" He explained as she smiled up and him.

"Fine then, we'll tell them all if that's all that's bothering you, Remus then we don't have to just meet in secret like thieves in the night" Bellatrix suggested sweetly as she walked over to him and took his large hand into her smaller one and smiled up at him, her eyes widened as he snatched his hand away from her.

"Bella! It just wouldn't work if we went public, you know. You're the first born daughter to Cygnus and Druella of the most ancient and most noble House of Black, the Slytherin pure blood princess herself and I'm a Werewolf not to mention your disowned, blood traitorous cousin, Sirius' best friend, It just doesn't work, You'd be disowned!" he reminded her in a raised voice as she looked at the ground as he spoke as she always knew the risks of her relationship with Remus but with every moment made her care less about what people would say.

"Remus, I don't care, Sirius was disowned and he's fine ..." Bellatrix started has just started her statement before she was interrupted.

"God damn it Bella! I don't want people finding out!" he yelled at her then realised how that must have sounded to her. Bellatrix heart dropped in her chest as she heard what he had said; she began thinking on the time they'd spent together how it was him that suggested they meet in shadows, how he didn't want her tell a soul and how he was flirting with other girls in class and tell her he was 'Covering his tracks' and how he hadn't even told his closest friends, The Marauders. She felt the anger build up within her as she quickly pulled her wand from her robes and pointed it at him.

"Everte Statum!" she yelled as she sent the hurling hex directly at hi . She watched the boy as he was flung into the bookcase and as a pile of astronomy books fell on him. "Is that all I am to you Remus? Your dirty little secret?" she screamed at him. Remus looked up at the girl and shook his head before he got to his feet and hastily walked down the stairs as she raced to the top of the stair case.

"I don't need you Remus John Lupin, I don't need you! Filthy Werewolf!" Bellatrix shouted after him as she heard the heavy doors to the Astronomy Tower close as she slumped at the top of the staircase sobbing to herself quietly. If she had chased after him she would have seen Remus teary eyed leaning against the Astronomy Tower wall with her younger Sister, Narcissa looming over him.

"You did the best thing for her, if she'd have been caught with one such as you her life wouldn't have been worth living, she would no longer be a daughter of the House of Black and I won't have one of my sisters disowned, not for you, not for anybody" Narcissa she in a cold tone before turning on the ball of her foot and walked back into the castle leaving Remus with his head in his hands, tears stream down his scratched cheek.


End file.
